1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, a reproduction apparatus, and an image processing method that change a magnification of a multi-viewpoint image composed of a plurality of viewpoint images, and in particular to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, a reproduction apparatus, and an image processing method that facilitate stereopsis followability when zoom is changed, so that the viewer's feeling of fatigue can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, changing a magnification of a multi-viewpoint image composed of a plurality of viewpoint images is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-052058 describes matching the respective centers of a left eye image and a right eye image with each other according to a change in magnification, and controlling the respective horizontal shift amounts of the left eye image and the right eye image according to the change in magnification.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-317429 describes cutting out a stereoscopic image in accordance with the respective cutout areas of right and left images so determined as to fall within a binocular fusional area of a viewer.